Destiny Crossing
by Liana-Rae
Summary: This is a story that is an original story in the works. I am using it as a work of cross-over fanfiction so that it can be a testing tool for me. It is about a moment when the past and present collide. It is about making the decisions that can be do or die. Please enjoy : .
1. The Beginning

_Preface _

There are theories and wild fantasies that state we all have had past lives and other existences. They state that we remember these through our dreams, our nightmares and our moments of déjà vu. They state we all have memories that explain our most irrational fears; memories that trigger our darkest desires; memories that may even hint at where we may be headed next in our current life.

What do you do, though, when the dreams that you have ring no bells of long lost familiarity? When they are of a _time beyond human memory and_ _**don't appear to even be about you**_? What do you do when the memories that you see _again and again_ in your nightmares are of _a past that may not even belong to you? _

This is a phenomenon that happens when a new vessel is chosen; when some unsuspecting soul is pitted in a race against time to turn the tables in a war that would threaten not only humanity's very existence but would threaten to wipe out all creatures of all species and races on every corner of the Earth…..


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Fly Away_

The last sound to fill the nearly empty bedroom was the soft click of my suitcase. I, Isabella Swan, would soon be escaping what had been my perpetual jail cell for the last nineteen some odd years. It was weird to know that very soon I would be setting off on a plane to the West to meet the new chapter of my life. Now that the excitement and eagerness of the best news of my life had faded, the nerves had begun to finally creep into my bones. In just over ten hours, I would be in sunny California participating in the internship in Seattle that I applied for the previous semester. I wouldn't be alone because my dad, Charlie, lived just a short time way in this little town called Forks. Best part, however, was that I could find a home away from my hometown….. well what most would call a "hometown" though it no longer felt like home to me…. in Arizona. I would have very little money to my name, and was even prepared to be ridiculed for my clothing, for my family's financial struggle left my wardrobe somewhat lacking.

I heard a sigh behind me. "Hard to picture you of all people in Washington, Bella, because it is so cold and wet and you belong in the heat." A mellow laugh, that of course was meant to be on the antagonizing side but failed to hide the slight tone of envy, sounded from the only person who could irritate the hell out of me with just their voice.

"OH! Can it will you?" I threw my suitcase at him, and, in grand toddler fashion, stuck my tongue out at him. To my deep, and very twisted, pleasure, he winced as the suitcase hit its mark: his left shin. Desperately fighting an impish smile that was begging to be shown, I stalked out of my room and down the stairs, stopping just short of the front door when I recognized the group of people that had congregated on the front porch of my prison.

_Grrr… he WILL pay for this one_! It did not take me long to realize my step-brother was having a little too much fun putting me in the spotlight today. He thought I should crave it a lot more than I actually did, and was making me pay dearly for that unusual lacking of normalcy. Turning on my heel, I saw that Jacob, the eternal annoyance that was my step brother, sat at the bottom of the stairs, a wicked smile plastered all over his arrogant face.

"Figured you would want a little bit of a going away party before you headed to Tuscon," he muttered, adding a slight edge of mocking to his voice, obviously hinting that this was the exact opposite.

I practically hissed at him as I spoke.

"If I faint from an anxiety attack and miss my flight…. **I. WILL. KILL. YOU**!" I hoped that the daggers I was shooting at him from my eyes would silence his annoying mouth for eternity. With that out in the open, and managing to keep from stomping angrily, I stepped out on the front porch with the best smile possible glued so tightly to my face that I thought I would never be able to change it. A round of cheers and applause erupted from the eager crowd.

"Show 'em what you're are made of!"

"Kick ass girl!"

"You lucky little thing… you're getting out…" Came from a familiar voice, one of few that I could easily recognize in such a crowd. My best friend since seventh grade. Shaye Wilson. A mild mannered, brown eyed, raven haired girl who I just clicked with the first day in my new school…

"Excuse me! Where's room 102? Room 102?" I kept yelling out in the huge crowd of kids hustling to class, and to my great displeasure no one would help me. _Ahh mann I am going to be sooo late!_ resounded over and over in my head. A girl no taller than myself with short black hair came up to me, glancing at me curiously.

"You're new here aren't you? I'm Shaye Wilson. You say you're looking for room 102? I happen to be going that way. Follow me," She greeted me with a smile and a gentle wave of her hand. As the day went on we were inseparable…..

We were inseparable from day one and nothing has ever changed. That is, until I told her about going to Washington. After that I got the extremely distinct impression that she wasn't pleased with my success. Now, however, after just one comment I realized something: She was happy for me – she just wasn't ready for us to separate yet. We were sisters in all but blood.

"Aww Shaye, you will too, you know that right? I'm not the only one who will get out of this place. You're times a-coming," I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back half-heartedly and sighed.

"I know, Bella, I… I ju-ju-just thought that we'd escape here together. Sister looking after sister, you know?" A weak smile spread across her face.

"It's just a semester and the summer, crazy girl. I'll be back at the beginning of August goofy!" Smacking her lightly on the arm, I laughed… but for some odd reason, it felt half-hearted. Suddenly I got the strangest feeling that as of this moment my whole life would be changing and perhaps not for good in the end. I shuddered and shook it off; the nerves must be getting to me. Glancing across the crowd, I sighed. It was time to get out of dodge.

"Tha-thanks for coming out, everyone. I appreciate," I swallowed hard at the awkwardness of being front and center, and glared as lethally as I could manage at my step-brother, "your support. I really do. But, I need to head out or else I'm gonna miss my flight... uh hehe.." I laughed nervously and was sure I was glowing bright enough to light up the Seattle skyline from where I was standing. With my weak attempt at gratitude out of the way, my oaf of a step brother loaded my luggage into the back of the black Ford F-150 he so proudly, and often, flaunted. My mother and my crazy, but loveable, step-dad, Phil, slid into their respective seats and I slid into mine beside the window, the only demand I had made during this incredible mess. The engine roared to life as Jacob needlessly squealed the tires and proceeded to drive away from town, my past fading from my sight.

There wasn't much said as we pulled into the airport, just three faces long with anxiety and worry over the impending, and sure to be awkward, farewells. We piled out of the truck, unloaded my luggage, and headed towards the security check and the gate that separated me from the unknown days ahead. My step-dad was never one for the open expression of emotions, so his silence as we approached the gate was not surprising at all. I looked at mother and knew instantaneously the reason for her silence: she was a crier, which in turn made me cry, and she did not want to ruin the moment for me. What surprised me, however, was Michael. His expression was nearly blank, save for the slight aura of pride that radiated from him.

I raised my eyebrow, "What? Is Mr. Big and Bad Step-Brother suddenly becoming sentimental?" I was extremely wary considering not once in the last ten years had he shown any sort of pride when it came to any accomplishment of mine.

"Not at all. I'm just enjoying the fact I won't have to watch out for the most unwelcome annoyance ever," Sarcasm, of course, was marring his every word.

_DING! _ "Last call for flight number 108 – Tuscon to Seattle. Repeat – last call for flight number 108 – Tuscon to Seattle!" There was my flight being called; it was now time to go.

"Well I guess this is it…" I gulped, trying to keep my emotions in check as I knew what would happen if I lost my hold on myself. My mother embraced me in one last tight bear hug.

"You better call me once you're landed and settled into the apartment," my mom all but growled. Leave it to her to cover up sadness and fear with a demand.

I chuckled, " I will, Mom, I promise. Scout's honor." I held up two fingers and grinned.

"Be sure to buy some mace , Bella." Phil suggested, tacking on that last part to ease the tension.

I couldn't help but chuckle at myself. Turning to walk through the gate, I was shocked that one last person called out to me.

"You'll do fine, Bella. You always do," Again, Jacob surprised me with his not so well hidden support. In fact, I was completely taken back by his statement. It took me a second to regain my composure.

"Yup!" I grinned and held up a thumbs up before turning to walk through the gate. I boarded the plane and prepared to fly away to whatever destiny awaited me on the coast.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Nightmares_

_7:18 P.M …_

I glanced at my watch and knew, despite the fact it was still set for Mountain Time, that I would soon be landing Seattle. And the thought caused my stomach to drop to my feet, and even further than that if it were even possible.

_~ Don't let her get away! ~_

I jerked up straight in my seat, startled.

_Who said that?_ I searched to my right, to my left, in front of me and behind me for the source of the voice, and found…. Nothing. Nobody said those words.

_Man Bella got to cut down on the sugar_…. I was imagining things. I had to be… but why did I feel like those words not only were said, but were said to, or even perhaps.. _about _me? _ DING DING DING!_ Ah, there was the seatbelt light flashing; must be signaling the imminent landing. I snapped my belt into place, leaned back, closed my eyes and escaped to my happy place. I found out really quick that I hated the way the take-off made me feel, so, making a fatal mistake as my mother would say, I quite easily assumed the landing would feel the same.. if not worse. And, indeed, it was worse. As I felt the nausea set in, I heard the same voice again.

_~ Stop her! She can't get to the temple! ~_

I jerked awake..only this time I was sweating. Had I fallen asleep? I looked around, only to the meet the emerald green eyes of a young man who was perhaps not much older than myself. He was scrutinizing me as much as I was him.

"Whaat are you looking at?" I grumbled at him as I yawned. I absolutely loathed it when people stared at me for too long. He seemed hesitant to answer me, but finally, in a low tenor, he responded to my complaint.

"I'm not exactly sure of that myself." With that, he got up, grabbed his carry on items and left swiftly, mumbling something unintelligible as he disappeared.

_Wow what an ass... I wonder where his ears and tail are.. hahaha_… I couldn't help but chuckle. Jet lag must be getting to me finally. I only hoped I wouldn't run into him again anytime soon. Groaning and stretching, I grabbed my carry-on bags and left the plane. As I entered the airport and began searching for my luggage, I saw him. Again. And again, he was staring at me with those piercing emerald eyes.

_THAT' S IT! _

"Guy, what's your name?" I attempted to say as calmly as I could, ignoring the strange effect that his eyes were having on me. The pale-handsome-had to be a jock in high school-faced boy smirked at me.

"Why? What's it to you?" A hint of a laugh entered his voice on the last word. He crossed his arms and stood relaxed, a black duffle on his right arm and a bigger, square shaped black and silver detailed bag dragging on the ground from his left hand.

"It matters to me so I know who I need to avoid in this town!" Every nerve and muscle within me fought against me as I struggled not to yell at the cocky man-boy in front of me. Whatever he saw in my face caused him great amusement because he laughed as he answered.

"Edward. And, just so you know, avoiding me is going to be difficult because in case you didn't notice I was seated in the same section as you and the other Arizona students. I will be seeing you again." And with that, he walked out laughing, leaving me fuming.

At this point, I blew a gasket.

"WHAT!" People all around the airport just looked at me like I lost my mind. Red faced, I left the airport and called for a cab.

"Where to toots?" Asked the driver. I swallowed my embarrassment.

"Tallman Building. Will this cover it?" I held up a fifty.

"Sure, no problem. Off we go." He pulled out into traffic, which nearly gave me a heart attack. And once again, I saw the boy with strange green eyes, Sean, laughing at me as he got into his Mercedes, which had to be a rental.

_A rental! Why didn't I think of that!_ I glared, furiously, straight ahead as we passed him.

_Arrogant.. no good.. pain in the…. Familiar… kinda cute… WHOA! SO __**NOT**__ CUTE! _ I shook my head as the thoughts took a new turn. As the buildings passed, a weird sense of déjà vu passed over me. It was almost as if I had been here before but.. I'd never set foot past Colorado until now. So why? The driver snapped me out of my reverie.

"Here you go. Tallman Building. Need help with your bags?" Smiled the man who appeared to be old enough to be my father. I shook my head.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer however. Just pop the trunk, I can get them," I smiled as graciously as I could despite the internal cringing.

_Creep.._ As I got out of the cab and walked towards the open trunk, I spied a very familiar Midnight Black Mercedes pull up and park.

_OH… NO… FREAKING.. WAY! Please oh please plleeassee do not be who I think that is!_ I winced at the thought, grabbed my bags and made a run for the door before the emerald annoyance could spot me. Only.. I wasn't quick enough.

Instead of the mellow laughter, I heard a loud guffaw.

"So you are stalking me!" Clearly, he was enjoying the thought a little too much, particularly for my comfort.

"OH puhleze! As if I would EVER stalk someone who annoyed me as much as my step-brother! Do this world a favor and get the hell over yourself!" I just about barked out the last words. A blow up was coming on, this much I could feel, and I knew this was not a good thing to have happen. My anger seemed to amuse him even more than his dimwitted thought about me stalking him.

"Well since we are on such _good_ terms and since we might be working side by side, and you know my name, can I know yours?" A wicked smile slowly spread across his conceded face.

_Ugh he's got a point_…

"Isabella," I left it simply to my first name. There was no way I was going to fork over my last name; no that would have given him some way to harass me even further. Now that we both had been introduced, he to my anger and me to his annoyance, he turned to walk inside the apartment complex.

"Well Isabella.. I look forward to working together!" He laughed as he went inside –half out of amusement and half out of … frustration maybe? It amazed me that he would seem frustrated when I was the one who was about to come unglued on him. Seething, but incredibly under control, I slowly sauntered inside and found the manager quickly. He told me what floor I would find my apartment and what number it would be. He also gave me an information packet on maintenance, security and insurance procedures. I took my key and headed for the elevator.

_Oh for the love! Will the nightmares ever end?_ Once again, the new annoyance in my life, Edward, was in the elevator. He saw me coming and grinned ear to ear as he held the elevator open.

"Umm ahh I'll wait for the next one…" Teeth grinding, I was somehow holding my horrible temper in check. This too he noticed, but seemed to determined to egg me on.

"Ah now be a gracious lady and take the offer.. unless you're afraid of being alone with me in a small space… " His voice took on a wicked tone, as if he had a double meaning. To prove him wrong, I bounded into the elevator. His smug look vanished and was replaced by one of irritation.

_Hm let the games begin then_…

He glared at me. "What floor?" Ouch, that was an icy tone.

"Um five," I cringed. Maybe I should apologize, but seeing as I was very prideful, I probably wouldn't – least not for a long time.

He pondered this for a second. "Well isn't that a coincidence. I too happen to be roomed on the fifth floor." He threw a devilish glance my way.

_Damn it all!_ This was adding up to be a first day from hell. It truly was.

"Ugh what apartment?" I might as well make an attempt as civilized conversation with the boy seeing as I doomed to be constantly around him or running into him.

"5A," He seemed to sense my partial surrender to my damnation as his look turned somewhat pitiful, "You?"

_How DARE he pity me_… I never asked for anyone's pity. I didn't want it. It only angered me to the point I saw red.

Swallowing my ignorant pride, I chose to answer the fiend that seemed to be deemed my new annoying ally.

"5D." Little did I know we would be right across the hall from one another. I saw this when we got off the elevator and nearly had a heart attack. I desperately needed to make my escape_ now _ so I tried to be a little more civilized with my exit.

"Well, it's been a long day. I need a shower and a bed so.. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," I winced internally at the thought.

_Get used to it, you're stuck Bella. _He agreed, seemingly to both my statement and thought.

"Yeah, me too. See ya," He went into his apartment and I went into mine.

_Hmm nice._ They furnished our apartments for us apparently. It was easy to see now why they asked for style and color preferences. My apartment was simplistic and modern with a black, blue and silver color scheme. I walked around the apartment, scanning the place. There was a plasma television in the living room, and I noted several speakers around the room, so there was also obviously surround sound capabilities here as well. The couch was long and leather and square and black. I patted it. It seemed to be very comfortable as well. Continuing to roam, I noted the Mac desktop in the corner with a MacBook on the top of the desk. _Hmm guess they figure I'll be working constantly_… I made my way into the bathroom. It was simple, clean, almost elegant. There was a garden bathtub in the corner and a shower stall that, thankfully, had a bench installed. _That'll be helpful when I shave_… The bathroom was blue and black. Spying the bedroom, I carried my bags and laid them on a huge bed. It was at least a queen size with black and blue sheets and blankets and pillows. It was laid on a black wooden frame and had a bookshelf headboard. I decided it was time to unpack and settle in. Grabbing my shampoo and conditioner, I headed for the shower.

It was nice to relax, finally. The day had been exhausting and all I wanted to do was sleep. So I towel dried my hair and slipped into an old t shirt and some shorts and crawled into my new bed, which was extremely comfortable. Sliding into unconsciousness, a serious of strange and unusual images filled my brain.

_Trees were passing around me and it was incredibly cold. I took notice that I was clothed in a hiker-type of apparel, only it was what one might expect in the middle ages or a similar time. For some reason, though, I didn't look or feel like myself. I was tanned, had coal black eyes and short brownish-red hair that flared out in all directions._

_A mob was not that far behind me. _

"_STOP HER!"_

"_She can't interfere!" _

"_KILL THE WITCH!"_

_Various more calls to stop me sounded shortly behind. I was carrying something on my back; it felt like a sack of some kind. I knew I had to keep running. Something important had to be done with whatever I was guarding. The trees were about to break ahead of me, I knew this because the light was brighter. Breaking through the forest, I slid to a stop at the top of a tall cliff, with a river rumbling below._

"_Ahaha where are you going to go, witch? You little attempt at revolt stops here," said a man with short unkempt brown hair and brown eyes. I took note that he was a lot taller than myself and stronger built. I couldn't take him. Nor could I take any of the others. I had one other choice._

"_I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Zachariah," I spoke with a snide tone, and was amazed I knew this man though I had never met him before, "This battle has only just begun.. " And I leapt off the cliff, falling to the river below. _

"AH!" I awoke, and sat straight up, covered in sweat. That was a strange dream. Really strange in fact. I glanced at the clock. _6:00 A.M._ It was time to get up and get around. I guess there would be no rest for the likes of me this day. I had no idea what that dream was or what it meant, but little did I know it would not be the last time I had that very dream and that the vision of the cliff dive was only the beginning to the nightmares to come.


End file.
